Blade Runner vs Predator
by Kage Mishima
Summary: A Predator comes to LA once again in 2017, but this time he has his sights set on Replicants.
1. Chapter 1

**Blade Runner vs. Predator**

December 7, 2017

Los Angeles, California

3 A.M.

A biting cold atmosphere was sweeping across the industrial district of Los Angeles. A man sits on a mattress inside of a decaying structure, an old, abandoned textile mill. He stares down at the floor; rows of paste are applied on the floor where the tiles are missing. Outside, a screen of blue tint and red grid is scanning an industrial landscape. Loud and heavy machinery being operated autonomously with smokestacks above them have fire emanating from them under a brown, red and orange sunset. The red grid then expands back onto the view of the entire screen again after dismissing the smokestack and the blue screen slides over to a cluster of orange blots staining the monochrome screen. The red grid then falls sharply into the area of the cluster. A black bar with a wavelength frequency pans into the screen from the left side. The wavelength flashes and buzzes until it gets a concrete signal. Audio begins to be fed through the audio bar. A loud noise of a pipe hitting the ground makes the waves expand and intensify, expanding wildly. "God dammit. I dropped it again."

One specific orange oval blot bends and contorts itself and shortly returns to its normal position. An analysis is again performed on the cluster; prompts and smaller interfaces stretch out from the highlighted cluster. Bio signatures are found, yet none of them have biosynth traces. The red grid flashes back onto the whole screen and the prompts and scans disappear. The screen then shifts to a single lone orange blot, it's grid zooms in and scans are entered and read by the screen. Bio signals are being emitted, but the bio signals are putting off a synthetic trace. The genome on the orange blot is confirmed as a biosynthetic signal. The blue screen turns off and the red grid disappears. The screen is now a clear vision of an industrial landscape atop of a smokestack. The screen then shakes and flashes around the environment with the sound of sliding and shifting on a concrete surface until a different view is displayed on the screen.

Somewhere else in the industrial district, a black haired man in a suit is emerging from a car and walking to a textile factory. He walks to the entrance and steps over the door, which has been knocked down and walks to the middle of the lobby of the factory. He stares down at the paste lines in the missing tile spaces on the floor. The man opens the door at the back of the entrance room and walks into an office overlooking a field of decommissioned machines and conveyor belts. _Click._ His flashlight turns on, allowing him to get a view of the machinery before him. He examines the machinery by stepping out of the office overlook and walking down grate stairs. Inspection of the rotary textile spinner is cut short when a blue light beams out from behind the man briefly before dissipating. Immediately after, the window of a room above the office shatters with violent fervor making a loud shattering sound as the bits of glass land on the ground at once He looks up at the room above the office where he just was and sprints to the grate stairs after he hears the sound of rustling and pounding, followed by continuous grunts until all noises are stopped by a scream and the clanging of a pipe falling to the floor. He races up the stairs to the second level and a noise comes from the room again, a crackling and crunching noise. He reaches the door to the room of conflict and shakes the knob. _Locked. _In a panic, the man puts his shoulder up to the door and rams it with full force. The hinges of the door snap and the door gives way and crashes onto the ground. The man now has his gun, pulled out from his holster and walks into the room. A room that was briefly filled with noises of fighting, crunching and screaming are now silent. With no sign of the man's target anywhere, he examines the entirety of the room. A mattress rests at the middle of the room beside a metal pipe. A large wet bloodstain rests on the mattress with blood drips coming from above landing into the stain. The man raises his flashlight beam to follow the direction of where the drips come from. His flashlight's beam illuminates a body hung off the ceiling from the feet. The body's limp arms swing back and forth, hinting it's newly placed position. The body's skull removed, but the jaw remains.

The man drops his flashlight on the ground and runs out from the building. He sprints to his car, opens the door remotely and jumps into his car. He turns on his dashboard computer and types a serial number into the keypad using a small note with various serial numbers for reference and a man's voice is tuned into the computer's speaker. "Yeah, this is Dick, why'd you call, Holden?" Holden responds back to the screen "Dick, is there any other agents inside industrial?" "Not unless they're there for fun, you're the only agent on the job inside the industrial. Why do you ask? Need help with a skinjob?" "Not really, someone got to my target before I could. The guy was creative too, hung him from the ceiling from his feet. And tore his skull off…" "…Well, that's no retirement, that's just murder. This stuff is out of our hands, you should just leave. You made sure it's your Skinjob, right?" "It's in the exact same address," Holden said as he got out from his car. "…But I suppose it isn't too far fetched of a theory that it just could have been a bum squatting in the factories, I'll go ahead and check again but I don't want to, I'll call you back when I'm done." Holden then pulls a dial on the computer and turns it off.

Holden walks back to the room and scans the interior from the doorway with his dropped flashlight on the floor, illuminating a neon green splat staining the end of a pipe on a counter of broken jars. He looked at it when crouching down to grab his flashlight when he gripped it and reluctantly looked up at the mutilated body above him. "Eugh… What a mess." Although Holden knew of things like this happening in his profession, he wasn't used to it, as not a lot of people would be. He accessed the features of the body and matched them up with his depiction, although, there wasn't a lot of matches he could make, seeing that a vital part of identification was removed from his head. "Body of white male wearing factory service uniform, roughly one hundred sixty pounds and six feet one inch, carrying the fake ID of a 'Richard F. Baxter'." He recited while focusing on the body. "I've got to cut the guy down and search him." He thought. He then backed up and guided his flashlights beam up the rope that held the body. The rope was ran in multiple loops around the steel beam until it extended out from the beam and continued in a slanted angle into a cabinet. He had focused the beam on the cabinet and opened it once he reached it. A strange black triangular grapple was hooked into the wall behind the cabinet. It was fully attached in, so the blades or hooks were hidden.

"Killer was in a hurry but diligent when he hooked this thing up. This is ridiculous." He thought to himself while turning back to the body. "Well, time to cut Richard down." Holden grips the rope and holds his pistol up to the space on the rope next to his hand and fires, snapping the rope in half, causing the rope to fly across the room making the body to collapse onto the floor. _Thud. _Holden then looks down at the body, reaching in both pockets of the service uniform and groping. He gropes the top right pocket of the uniform and takes out a plastic card with the matching name on top of the ID card. "Yeah, this is the guy, alright...".


	2. Chapter 2

**Blade Runner vs. Predator**

December 11, 2017

Los Angeles, California

2:07 PM

A megascraper stands at the middle of the financial district, one of sciences and commerce, financial purposes as well as research purposes housing companies and their respectful subsidiaries and branches. Inside one of the thousands of offices generic in size and design, Holden looks out from a window in a chair at the end of a long table. Two streams of water are floating in parallel to each side of the table. Holden then flips a small panel on the surface of the table and swipes his thumb over a switch inside the panel causing blinds to slide down the large window covering the entire wall. The orange and yellow light that spread over the table, Holden's face, and the wall at the end of the long office become sliced and divided by the blinds, turning the field of light from the window into strips of light, now decorating the floor of the office with stripes of light divided by a space as thick as the strips themselves. A green light flashes from the side of the door across from Holden in the massive office.

The door slides open, a woman in a bluish green jumpsuit with long combed back brown hair looks about the office. Holden looks up across the room, gesturing to come in. The woman walks across the room and stands by a chair. "Do you mind if I ask you why Broderbund is doing a personnel sweep? No one gave me or anyone else any context as to wh-" "This is a Void Kampff examination, please sit down." Holden responds in a neutral tone. Holden pushes numerous buttons on the Void Kampff machine's keypad, resulting in a flash of light appearing on the Void Kampff's screen. The top of the screen then rises from the base of the machine and a flat monitor extends out until it is fixed at a slanted position. As the woman takes a seat, the monitor is activated and the screen is fully lit. A command line rests on the top of the screen until Holden lines up the ocular parser by pulling it's extension arm out and positioning at the woman sitting at the side of the long table. An iris and it's pupil spreads across the screen.

While looking at the small monitor on the Void Kampff machine, he holds his dossier and looks through it. "Laura H. Baston age forty six, forklift operator for Broderbund Delta Labs Sector 2 Hangar. Is that you?" Holden looks up from his dossier and at the woman sitting across from him. "Right." Laura responds while slowly nodding "I'm going to ask you a series of personality based questions, in order to provoke emotional responses. The only wrong answer is no answer at all." Laura once again nods her head after Holden is done speaking. "Yeah, okay." Holden then leans back, smokes from his small cigar and sits back up to the table. "You're in a beam jump station, when you-" Holden is interrupted by the sound of glass cracking and a loud crash sound, immediately followed by a green light flashing from the outside in on Holden and Laura. The entire room, once bathed in the orange light of a sunset is now covered in a green haze spreading across the room. One second later, the blinds covering the window near the bottom are ripped furiously out from their resting position and broken apart into multiple pieces as they shoot out from the window. Laura gets out of her chair and stands with her hands gripping the table while Holden rises to his feet and shouts "What in the hell?". The window is now exposed with it's lower half shattered. The ends of the blinds are now hanging from their strings.

Within two seconds later, a three hook grappling shoots into the floor from the outside from above and attach onto the floor beyond the shattered window, producing a heavy clanking sound. Laura jumps in fright and shrieks. Holden reaches across the desk and grabs the phone. He holds it up to his his ear and shouts at Laura. "Get out of the way! Get down!". As the phone connects to the main office, a figure glides down into the room holding onto a cylindrical spear connected onto the grapple. The figure then stands before the shattered window. In the assailants arrival, Holden ducks underneath the table, holding the base of the phone while putting it up to his ear at the same time, waiting for main office to pick up. The assailant reaches for the cylindrical component to the grapple and presses down on the middle. The three hooks of the grapple then jump out from the ground and the rope then snaps back to where it was casted, outside and above. The assailant is a looming seven foot tall figure of terror. It's eyes glow red with dreadlocks coming from it's head. It's humanoid form and bipedal figure are the only human contributions to the extraterrestrial being. It's skin dark green, it's torso covered in ragged fishnets. It's wrist has a gauntlet from which red lights dance on it's gauntlet as two blades extend from it's forearm. It stands and stares at it's prey. Laura is frozen in terror, trapped in it's gaze, a gaze of horror and curiosity. Holden shouts at her from his crouching position under the table. "Go! Leave! Get hell out, now!"


End file.
